1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data reception chip, and more particularly to a data reception chip is capable of generating a reference voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, memories comprise read only memories (ROMs) and random access memories (RAMs). Common types of ROM include programmable ROMs (PROMs), erasable PROMs (EPROMs), electrically EPROMs (EEPROMs), and flash memories. Common types of RAM include static RAMs (SRAMs) and dynamic RAMs (DRAMs).
A data reception chip is utilized to access memories. However, when the data reception chip accesses a memory, if the data reception chip receives an external signal, the accessing operation may easily be interfered with by external noise led into the data reception chip by the external signal, affecting the accuracy of the data received by the data reception chip.